chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror Mirror
Summary Dr. Manning and Dr. Charles treat a teenage girl with a rapidly changing set of symptoms that has everyone perplexed. Dr. Choi and medical student Jeff Clark encounter a 19 year-old tough guy who is brought into the hospital in severe distress. Once they establish the cause of the pain, the situation quickly turns dangerous and a resolved Dr. Reese does her best to help. Elsewhere, Dr. Latham makes a big admission to Dr. Rhodes while Dr. Halstead must deal with a difficult case that is further complicated by Dr. Stohl, who has a camera crew following him around to shoot a promotional video spotlighting the hospital. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Jeff Hephner as Med Student Jeff Clarke * Eddie Jemison as Doctor Stanley Stohl * Nora Dunn as Doctor Richardson * Rosie Benton as Laura Green * Caroline Heffernan as Ariel Green * Brian McCartney as Ed Mikulski * Louis C. Giordano as Rey Ochoa * Gino Montesinos as Leo Ochoa Co-Stars * Sean Bradley as Lyle * Jurgen Hooper as Doctor Jason Wheeler * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Amanda Marcheschi as Nurse Dina Garston * Shiri Aljadeff as Doctor Leah Bardovi * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Arvin A. Jalandoon as Perfusionist Paul Deakins * Alex Dauphin as Nurse Stacy Finn * Maurice Demus as Jason Dodd * Selena Roque as Becca Dodd * Melissa Dennis as Doctor Alyssa Pellino Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Darin Goldberg as Co-Executive Producer * Shelley Meals as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Joseph Sousa as Executive Story Editor * Safura Fadavi as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Episodes